


Prayer, Worship, Love

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very touch of Cas is soothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer, Worship, Love

“Dean,” Cas says, and it’s like a prayer.

Dean leans against Cas, forehead against the side of Cas’s head, and he closes his eyes.

“Dean,” Cas says, and it’s like worship.

Dean inhales and then lets out his breath slowly, slightly shaky. His body is a riot of emotion, but _this_ , _here_ , now. It’s comfort. It’s slowing him down, bringing him back to equilibrium.

“Dean,” Cas says, and it’s soft and full of care. He laces his fingers with Dean’s and clasps Dean’s hand to his heart.

Cas’s heart beats slowly, a hypnotic rhythm that Dean feels through his hand. The thrumming passes up through his arm and into his own heart. Its rapid tattoo settles into synch with the beat of Cas’s heart, and Dean can breathe more freely again, all the fear, anxiety and anger washing out of him like so much water out of a glass.

“Dean,” Cas says, and it’s love.

~~

Inspired by this:

(no source, anyone know?)


End file.
